


stormy nights

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Weather, Gen, Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nekoma, Storms, kurasuno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: It rains.Hinata forgets about Halloween.They get stuck at school.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	stormy nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is a day late lol (or two depending on time zones idk) anyway it’s a halloween fic thingy.

“It’s been raining all day,” Hinata groaned into his desk. His head was pressed up against the cold wood of his desk and he had been completely ignoring his teacher the whole day. Turning his head to look, all the way across the room, out the window, Hinata saw the rain. It pounded against the glass, demanding for the windows to open, despite the fact they opened the other way. From the inside out. 

Hinata groaned again. He hated rain, it was cold and wet and made people too sick to play volleyball. He remembered the last time it rained; Kageyama got sick and Hinata spent the whole bike ride down the mountain excited for tosses, only to find that Kageyama wasn’t there. Yes Hinata had biked down the mountain while it was raining, no Hinata did not get sick the next morning. How that was possible, Hinata didn’t know.

Volleyball. Most people said that Hinata spent all his energy in volleyball… which was true, but more recently it had become a ninety-ten percent split. This was only because Yachi told him that if he didn’t keep his grade up, he could be kicked off the team. So ten percent of his energy was put into paying attention… which meant his grades were around ten percent too, but that didn’t matter. His grades were _passing_ which was good enough. 

When the final bell rang overhead, Hinata sprung out of his seat. He’d forgotten earlier, the rain dulling his senses, that they had a practice match against Nekoma today. Excited, he ran to the gym, almost forgetting to switch his shoes as he stepped outside. 

“Kageyamaaaa!” he yelled, surprising the setter in front of him. Using Kageyama’s hesitance to get ahead of him, Hinata leapt into the gym. 

Nekoma was already in the gym, Kuroo and Daichi talking amiably in front. Kenma looked up at Hinata’s arrival, his eyes widening the way a cat’s would when startled. 

“Shoyou.” 

“Kenma!” 

The start of their probably one-sided conversation was cut off by Tanaka and Noya yelling loudly. They were oddly dressed, Tanaka in a red onesie and Noya in a Pikachu onesie. What? Was Hinata forgetting something? 

“Boo!” Noya grinned, running forward and jumping onto Asahi’s back. The giant ace squeaked and swayed before balancing again. 

“It’s Halloween!” Tanaka said, passing by Hinata, he could see the red tail with a fake flame on his back. 

“What’re you supposed to be?” Tsukishima snorted from the other corner of the room. He was surprisingly dressed up, though minimalistically, a bright red cape around his slim shoulders. Yamaguchi stood behind him, wearing wolfish ears and a grey shirt. 

“Charmander!” Isn’t it obvious?” Tanaka roared. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, muttering something about the rain putting out his flame and killing him. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side and looked back at Kenma. The short blonde setter wasn’t dressed up like the rest of them. He looked up from his game, “Did you forget?” he asked, his voice monotone. 

“Uhhh,” Hinata thought. He remembered his sister this morning, in a strikingly similar costume to Tsukishima’s. In a red cape and big brown boots, she begged Hinata to French braid her short hair. “Maybe?”

Kenma sighed. His fingers moved back to pressing the controls of his small console. “We probably aren’t going to actually play today.” 

“What!” Hinata cried. He couldn’t help but feel slightly cheated; it was supposed to be a day he got to play against Kenma, not just a Halloween party. 

Kageyama stalked through the door, the permanently annoyed look plastered on his face. He wasn’t dressed up either, maybe it was a setter thing? Hinata glanced around for Sugawara, the other setter, but couldn’t find him. 

“Woahh Suga, cool costume!” Suga strutted out of the locker room, a mischievous smile on his face. He had feathered white wings strapped to his back and a fuzzy yellow ring above his head. A white shirt was cut to reveal his stomach and he wore light grey shorts. 

“Hey! We match!” Kuroo turned around, allowing Hinata to see small red horns that were lost in Kuroo’s mess of black hair. 

Suga’s grin widened as he walked up. Bumping Daichi’s hip, he said, “See you could’ve matched with me.” 

“You are the least angelic person here,” Daichi grunted. 

“Really? Even compared to Noya and Tanaka?” Suga’s eyebrows raise.

“Okay… but I still wouldn’t have matched with you.” 

Kuroo laughed, “Yeah I tried to get Kenma to match too, but he refused.” 

“Mmmm you’re so boring Daichi. Now I’m matching with Kuroo-san!” 

“Hah!” Kuroo doubled over, filling the room with his hyena laughter, “Y’hear that Daichi? Your boyfriend thinks you’re boring!” 

Kenma sighed and grumbled something as Kuroo continued to talk with Suga about matching costumes and how _boring_ their boyfriends were. Hinata looked over at Kageyama, apparently the only one actually warming up. ...They were wearing matching practice clothes, that counted right? 

“Where’s Ukai and Sensei?” Hinata heard Tanaka ask no one in particular. Hinata did another sweep of the room and realized that both Takeda and Ukai were missing, and that the only coach was currently Coach Nekomata. 

“They’re both sick,” Kiyoko’s voice floated across the room. Oh. 

Hinata got up, Kenma hardly looking up as he did. Quietly joining Kageyama on running around the gym, Hinata wondered what the chances were that both his coaches were sick. Was it the rain? Hinata hated the rain.

Slowly, everyone else joined in on warming up and Suga claimed that they could play while wearing costumes. Daichi looked skeptical. “You sure?” he asked. 

“Yup!” Suga smiled and demonstrated a set while wearing his halo. 

“Are we really doing this?” Tsukishima mumbled. He fingered his cape annoyedly. Then he jumped up, as if to try and stop a spike. The cape stayed dutifully tied around his neck. Still, he glared at Yamaguchi and mumbled something about “wanting to be the wolf”. 

“Tanaka and Noya should take off their onesies, I think,” Daichi said, ignoring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He wasn’t dressed up either. 

“What? No!” Noya protested, “I can totally still do Rolling Thunder in my costume.” Noya then proceeded to try and roll on the floor the same way as in game. The fabric caught on the floor though, dragging against the wood. Noya hissed as it rubbed against his stomach, probably causing a rug burn. “Okay, nope. I’ll go change.” 

Tanaka followed and Hinata looked around at the other costumes around him. Kiyoko wore a witch hat and Fukunaga had black cat ears on his head. Yachi matched Suga somewhat, mostly white. She was a ghost, with a white hoodie and skirt. Inuoka had puppy ears and a tail strapped around his waist. Hinata hadn’t seen Lev yet, and his face was covered in cracked skeleton paint. 

When Tanaka and Nishinoya returned from the locker room, they started to play. And Hinata had forgotten just how _irritating_ it was to play against Nekoma. The volleyball in his hand felt good, hitting it across to the other side. But they were always there, getting under the ball and returning it into an A or B pass for Kenma, who’d set it straight to Lev or Kai or Fukunaga. Lev was tall and his arms were long. His hits were like a whip, though they lacked the power and discipline to be really good. Still, Hinata could tell who the ace would be in his third year, and he was looking forward to it. The tallest versus the smallest.

Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet, rushing to help Tsukishima with a block. Yamamoto, the current Nekoma ace, hit the ball so that it hit the tips of Tsukishima’s hands, but didn’t shuttle down to the ground. 

“One touch!” Tsukishima called out. 

Daichi bumped the ball up, higher than usual. Kageyama moved below it, following it, just before he setter dumped right into Nekoma’s territory. They got the point. Kenma’s face scrunched up with displeasure. 

They kept playing, and even without a coach they did pretty well with Daichi calling out commands and Suga shouting encouragement. Ennoshita kept track of rotations, calling Noya in and out for them. He was dressed as a vampire, with fake fangs and sleepy eyes. He wore another cape, this time all black with a high collar around his neck. Even his hair was slicked back a little. 

Ennoshita called Hinata out and put Yamaguchi in, to get a few server points. Yamaguchi delivered, faking even Yaku out with a wobbly trajectory. Then, Hinata was put back in. He ran and blocked and faked and blended into the crowd, scoring slow points, never more than twice in a row. 

They played multiple games, until Hinata had forgotten all about the terrible rain, zeroing in on winning and only winning. He put in 110% now, or even 120%. Kageyama tossed to him and he hit it, right where he wanted it and excitedly, he let out a whoop. 

Then something happened; there was a crack and a boom and the lights went out in a flash. The ball dropped, forgotten on the floor, as everyone looked around in confusion. 

“Uhh well, do we play in the dark?” Noya asked. 

Kuroo looked across the net, “Nah, we should probably sop for today.” There was another crack and boom and a few people jumped. It occurred to Hinata that it had probably been thundering for a while and he just hadn’t noticed. 

“I… can’t go home,” he said slowly. His bike outside was, no doubt, drenched in the rain and it would be impossible to bike up the mountain in the mud. 

“I don’t think any of us can,” Kuroo chuckled. “Guess we’ll bunk here for the night?”

Daichi nodded but it was dark. “We need some kind of light,” he said. Another flash lit up the windows above them and Hinata found himself shaking. 

“Does anyone have a flashlight?” Tanaka asks dumbly, like a flashlight is just something they’d have normally. 

“At home.” Yachi whispered meekly. It was unhelpful, but no one mentioned it as a bright light appeared in the far corner. 

“Here,” Kenma said, holding up a phone with a bright light coming out of it. He walked back towards the group and went under the net. 

“What time is it?” Hinata asked.

“7:27 pm.”

“What do we do now?”

“Wait for the storm to let up,” Kuroo said now. “Text or call your parents to let them know what happened.”

Hinata nodded and obediently went to fetch his phone, Fumbling with it, he pressed in the sentence and sent it to his mother, adding a “don’t worry” afterwards. Everyone around him did the same. 

“...Where’s coach?” Yamamoto asked, his voice gruff. He somehow managed to match Nishinoya and Tanaka, wearing a blue Squirtle onesie throughout the games. Hinata looked in the dark, squinting to see where the older Tokyo man was. Nekomata was nowhere to be found though, and fear set in around them. 

“We’ll check the locker rooms…” Tanaka said, pulling Noya up with him, “and get changed back into our costumes.” 

They disappeared and Hinata worried that they’d be gone too. That somehow, a monster would take them and Hinata would never see his loyal senpai again. Crazy things happened on Halloween. 

They sat in silence, forming a large circle on one side of the net. Hinata sat between Kenma and Kageyama. 

“Ugh, this will use up all my phone battery,” Kenma hissed, at the same time as Yachi asked, “What do we do?” Her voice was thin and clearly afraid; she sat huddled between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the two of them probably holding hands behind her back. 

“We could play a game?” Kuroo suggested, “Truth or Dare or Two Truths, One Lie.” 

A few people groaned at the idea, but Ennoshita surprisingly agreed. “I’ll go first… we can do Two Truths, One Lie.” There was a beat of silence as they waited for him to say something before he added, “Wait for Tanaka and Nishinoya.” 

As if they’d been summoned, the two missing boys bounded out and back into the circle. Noya once again launched himself at Asahi and into Asahi’s lap. Tanaka said something about it being even darker in there and that they didn’t find the coach. 

“What’re we doing?” Noya looked across the circle at Daichi and Suga expectantly. 

“Two Truths, One Lie,” Ennoshita cut in, clearing his throat. “I’ve been to America, I like Gari-Gari ice pops, and when I was little, I used to take ballet.” 

“I think… the second one is a lie,” Kenma said. He stared out across the circle to his phone in the center, clearly agitated. 

“What?” Noya squawked, launching up and almost hitting Asahi’s chin. Ennoshita laughed a bit and nodded. 

They went around the circle until they got to Tsukishima. To his left, Kuroo had just revealed some rather odd things. Tsukishima sighed. 

“I’ve watched every episode of Animal Planet to date, I lost my virginity to Yamaguchi, and I think rhinos are the coolest animal.” 

There was a tiny choked noise that came out of Yamaguchi’s mouth and Hinata already knew one of the truths. It was unheard however, by Noya, who proclaimed, “Hell yeah! Rhinos are awesome, that has to be a truth.” 

In the dark, Tsukishima smirked.

“So that means the lie is Yamaguchi! There’s no way Tsukishima has already lost his virginity.” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “Rhinos aren’t my favorite,” he said plainly. He was starting to sound bored. 

Yachi went between them, though it was obvious to everyone which was what because Yachi wasn’t as good a liar. Then, Yamaguchi went. 

“I collect rocks,” a pause, “One of my legs is shorter than the other, and I’ve gone camping with Tsukki before.” 

Tsukishima, for all he was worth, didn’t say anything. Kinoshita, sitting on the other side of Yamaguchi asked, in a rather serious tone, “Can we measure your legs?” 

Yamaguchi ended up somehow, in the center of the circle, right next to Kenma’s phone. He laid down, head facing Tsukishima and feet facing Hinata. Kinoshita crawled up to him, trying to measure his legs with just his own arms. Hinata realized that Yamaguchi had long legs; he was tall and lanky, like Lev, of course his legs were long. 

“Hm,” Kinoshita hummed, “This is kinda like a sacrifice, isn’t it?” 

Yamaguchi went rigid. “Please don’t,” he whimpered as Sugawara and Kuroo laughed loudly. Thunder rumbled and roared outside, like an old car engine struggling to start. Yamaguchi rolled onto his stomach. 

Yamaguchi soon returned to his spot, once they realized the game was getting boring, and Sugawara asked if Yamaguchi owned a sleeping bag. He didn’t, which meant the camping was a lie. 

“What time is it?” Yamaguchi asked, flopping back down on the ground. 

“8:42,” Kenma replied, picking his phone up from the ground. That felt like both the longest time and the shortest time ever. Hinata supposed that it took a while to get through roughly twenty eight people’s truths. 

I’mma call Bokuto.” Kuroo announced, standing up. He walked over to their bags, mostly abandoned since the lights went out. 

“Why?” Daichi looked up at Kuroo. 

“Why not?” 

Kuroo grinned, pressing to call Bokuto. The phone buzzed loudly in the silence until: _“Hello?”_

“What’s up bro?” Kuroo said comfortably. 

_“It’s raining.”_

“No shit Sherlock. I’m stuck at Kurasuno with the team.” Kuroo sat down again, ignoring everyone around him. 

_“I’m watching Halloween movies with Akaashi.”_

“Niceee. Are you scared bro?” Bokuto’s voice seems subdued. He could be going through one of his moods. 

_“Nope! It’s not scary at all!”_ Kuroo had put Bokuto on speakerphone and Hinata could hear a door squeak through the phone. Bokuto let out a shrill squeak. Tsukishima, also listening in, laughed quietly. 

_“Bokuto-san?”_ A familiar voice came through the speaker. _“Who are you calling?”_

_“Akaashiiiii!”_ Bokuto’s voice picked up. _“You came back!”_

_“I went to get more popcorn, who’s on the phone?”_

_“Kuroo! He’s stuck at Kurasuno!”_ Bokuto crowed. 

The call continued, and eventually devolved into Bokuto playing Truth or Dare with them. 

_“Akaashi! Lick Suga’s face!”_

_“How do I do that?”_ Akaashi inquired across the phone. Suga laughed. 

“Here, how about I stick my cheek up against the phone screen?” 

_“And I lick Bokuto-san’s phone?”_ Akaashi’s disdain was clear. 

_“Yeah!”_ Bokuto’s grin was visible through his voice. 

_“We can’t even see them.”_

“Oh! Here,” Kuroo took the phone from Suga, pressed a few buttons and turned on a camera. “We can video call now.” 

_“Hey bro!”_ Bokuto waved. 

“Yo,” Kuroo swept the camera across the circle, Bokuto waving at all of them. 

_“Hinata!”_

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata grinned, his smile bright enough to light the room up. 

“Okay,” Kuroo put the phone back in Sugawara’s lap. “Lick Suga’s cheek Akaashi.” 

Akaashi groaned. Suga held the screen up to his face and giggled as Akaashi apparently licked it. 

A few rounds later, Hinata was dared by Akaashi to go into the storage closet. 

“Why?” Hinata glanced nervously at the closet across the room. 

_“Might find something in there.”_ Akaashi said ominously, his voice crackling through the phone. 

“Uhh,” Hinata said, standing up. “...okay.” Slowly making his way across the gym, ducking under the net, he got to the storage room. 

Looking back, he opened the door and stepped inside. Just then, a large boom shook the ground and Hinata froze. It’d been awhile since he’d heard any sort of thunder. That meant the storm was passing right? And tomorrow they could go home. 

Hinata sucked in his breath and pushed forward. There was nothing scary in the storage room. Looking around, all Hinata saw was towels and a few unused jerseys. Then he looked on the wall. He should’ve brought the flashlight phone. 

On the wall was a dark black paper spider, taped up with what looked like fancy orange pumpkin tape. In glow-in-the-dark paint, it read: 

**Happy Halloween!**

**Author's Note:**

> did i just get rid of nekomata and never wonder where he was? yes. did i think about making him die in the storage closet? yes. but that would’ve taken too long and become a whole different crime scene. 
> 
> anyway!  
> kudos and comments appreciated <3<3<3


End file.
